Digital dermatoscopy as well as two other photographic methods, conventional photography and a skin surface quantitative photographic method (Primos), are being evaluated for their individual and complementary powers to capture accurately the time-dependent growth of dermal neurofibromas on selected regions of the skin of neurofibromatosis type I patients. Sequential images of lesions on patients and associated biopsies have been performed on at least 10 patients. As the study is still in its early changes, firm conclusions have not yet been reached.